Lingering Solitude
by Ame Hikiana
Summary: This is still the same story just edited it a bit. Shou receives a letter and the contents has everything to do about him and Kyouko.Kyouko's mother comes back and he has to escort her to be included in his fathers will. What would Kyouko do and Ren...


Lingering Solitude

**Prologue**

Shou was watching TV at his new apartment and oddly he was viewing Dark Moon watching Kyouko and Ren while criticizing them viciously. " Pfft, what the heck Tsuraga ain't a good actor what's with all this rave reviews about him eh? And Kyouko is still an amateur really she just gained a bit of talent not really amazing and all." he said when he saw an unusual letter on his table. Unusual because it ain't a fan mail or bills he was more shocked that the address states that it was from his parents. "Well maybe it's just a rant or something but a letter huh? how ancient don't you know what e-mail is guys?" he spoke to himself. As he opened and read the letter he was shocked at the contents of it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kyouko Mogami rushes through the hallways of LME with her pink get-up and an obvious dread in her face. The villain namely Shou Fuwa decided to invade her barracks without a single word "how dare him!! Really he's as selfish as ever a brat yes a spoiled brat he is, that's the reason why we always end-up misunderstood" (as a couple). A few minutes ago her mood was just perfect but upon hearing the news of the arrival of her honored guest from the receptionist hell breaks loose. On her fervent rant she bumped on the very person she wouldn't want to be included in this face-off, which is her esteemed sempai Tsuruga Ren, on the collision Ren was just exactly on time on holding Kyouko's arm and pulled her in balance he quickly slid his hands off on her skin in a brief moment.

"Eh! sumimasen Tsuruga-san it's my fault for rushing through" Ren just smiled and said "Iie all is fine but please don't forget to be careful next time" and he smiled. "Yes I will." she replied "Anyway as you have said why the rush?" he asked, damned she have forgotten about Shou "Uhm well something came-up, see you Tsuruga-san!" and there she goes. Curios of what's happening Ren called his manager Yahiro saying he would meet him later and followed Kyokou.

Furiously Kyokou kicked the door open of the Love Me section and there she sees an annoyed Shou waiting sitting on one of the chairs arms crossed on the chest and legs on top of the table "As expected you are a girl of poor breeding, what's with the flashy entrance?" says he "Don't preach me about manners Shou it doesn't suit you, look at yourself can't you sit properly? Knowing this isn't your turf? But more importantly why the hell are you here?" she replied. "I'll answer that for you but we don't need an audience here do we?" Shou glared at the person behind Kyouko as he spoke his expression definitely not as pleased. Kyouko turned around surprised of a dark Tsuruga Ren standing on the open door.

"Oh well I was just passing by but you see we welcome guests here with all courtesy in LME it would be rude if I didn't say hi and I would also like to know your intentions for coming because as Mogami-san said THIS isn't your turf." he finished with his smile obviously twisted. The atmosphere is really heavy so Kyouko continued her inquiry "That's okay Shou he has a point I'm sure what you will be saying wouldn't be so important anyway, so what is it?". Ren was satisfied while Shou was seriously pissed off knowing Kyouko sided with Tsuruga but this would be good he wants to see Tsuruga's face as he delivers his news. "Fine, he'll know it anyway. I assure you this will be interesting" Shou smirked and continued "You have to come back home with me in the country." "Fufufu, oh my Shou you must have hit your head do you expect me to say I would happily go with you even in the ends of the earth like before this is a good joke indeed Shou, indeed." Kyouko was hysterical.

"Ah here you are laughing eh? Well I'm just telling you this because it will be beneficial for both of us. You see my old man will decide to change his will and erase me on it if I don't show my face and bring you back on this grand birthday of his." says Shou. "So what? It has nothing to do with me besides you're not interested on managing the inn so why care about it now? "she replied. " Yes I'm not interested on managing it but still the property is of good worth you know it would be a fortune if I can sell it" he continued. "Yeah, yeah, still I don't care it would be perfect if you don't get it anyway you SCUM, not thinking of others and selfishly selling it you should GET TO HELL quickly!" her temper bursting. Shou was about to squabble with her when Ren decided to butt-in to at least give Kyouko a time to breath "Mogami-san halt down a bit, I'm sure he isn't finished yet as you were saying this will be of mutual benefit in what way is it?".

"Pfft! Well it's because her MOTHER will be coming." he said sarcastically. This stunned Ren and Kyouko, especially Kyouko her emotions are turning into a whirlpool. "Well there I'm done I'm leaving now I'll leave my number on the table call me if you already have an answer you have a week to decide and manage your schedule" he walks towards Kyouko and whispered in her ears "I'll be waiting for you". He smirked at Tsuruga making his exit and Ren staring daggers at his back as he leaves.

Kyouko and Ren still taken aback from the previous conversation sat still on the room both afraid to break the deafening silence. But finally Kyouko can't hold back the tears and her sobs almost broke Ren's unchanging mask he keeps to hide his emotions. Still he gave in and took a grip on her hand as she poured out her pain on him. "I don't know what else to feel if I should be happy, afraid, or sad, for so many years I longed for her to come back for me. I lived for her for others and for Shou, there's nothing left of me until now. If I go back I'm afraid I'll break so much memories, so much pain. I…don't know anymore." "Kyouko" he tightened his grip on her

"When you go there it doesn't mean you'll leave us right? You will come back to us…to me. Whether you go or not I'll always be with you I will not leave your side. I promise." Ren is much afraid now than Kyouko in Ren's heart he doesn't have the courage to let her go back but also he doesn't have the courage to make her stay for him he doesn't have the right to say it. "Thank you Tsuruga-san really you shouldn't be here listening to me sometimes you bully me and other times I'm spoiled by you. But because of you, LME, all my friends that I was able to cope-up with all my struggles. I'm grateful" She ended up with a smile that still shows her pain. "Well I guess it's time for me to leave Mogami-san I still have to meet up with Yahiro and also you need time to be alone. Just call if you ever need me." he says. "Yes, thank you Tsuruga-san goodbye" and he left.

Back from her work, Kyouko is still in jeopardy and stares angrily at Shou's picture at her room then she punched it just as hard. "You all this misfortune is because of you! You JERK, WORTHLESS, SELFISH; you… why do you have to turn my life into a mess again? Why do you always want to hurt me? Answer me why?" and her tears started to fall as she cried bitterly. " Koun," she said longingly as she pulls out the purple gem she treasures "What would you do if it was you?" and finally exhausted from everything she dozed of to slumber.

At the same time Ren is as restless in his apartment he just couldn't sleep. He could never deny Fuwa's existence in Kyouko and how much he could affect her. What would happen if he ever says to Kyouko he was Corn? But he doesn't want to pressure Kyouko's emotions he promised he wouldn't hurt her. But when the time comes she'll know and also how much he wants her. He knows how much Kyouko hates Fuwa at the same time Fuwa was once the most important man in Kyouko's life. Now that he was certain Fuwa still has feelings for Kyouko, Ren assures himself that he wouldn't let the two to be together, there will be no second time.

Shou was grinning from ear to ear even his manager and co-workers definitely can say that he's in a good mood. True he isn't interested in any will or what when he left the place he knows he wouldn't want to come back the will would just be the bonus. What truly excites him is Kyouko and of course Tsuruga, he felt awfully good when he saw the anxiety in his face. Kyouko is his it has always been this guy should realize it already. But he knows Tsuruga isn't just some kind of a lump so he has to take cautions but makes it more fun. It's a challenge and Shou is determined to win, especially now that he has the aces. "What are you going to do now? Tsuruga Ren." He says to himself.

Morning, Shou received a phone call from an unregistered number and when he answered it he was pissed when it was just an annoying salesman offering him various deals and he shut at the phone call." What the hell, why am I anticipating her call so much. That girl she wouldn't seriously make her decision after a week eh? I should have given her much little time to think so she wouldn't think of running away." he's starting to get pissed. When another ring came he shouted at the handset.

"What is it this time huh!?" he was a bit surprised when a sarcastic female voice spoke and without a doubt it was Kyouko. "Whoever is messing with you Shou I should thank him." well it was her that is messing him and that stupid salesman. "Pfft, Yeah, yeah I assume you have already decided huh? So what is it?" he was waiting impatiently while tapping his fingers.

"I'm going…I'm going back Shou." she said it clearly. He was glad Kyouko couldn't see him he's definitely smiling right now but he already knows the answer before she even said it. Kyouko's weakness is her mother and certainly she can't put this aside. "I see, I'm surprised I thought you would stick on being stubborn and all" he lied. "Urusai Shou your thoughts are none of my business, that's all I'm out." she hung the phone. "Oi, hey!" So she did really hung up. What the heck? They didn't even talked about where and when will they meet up. But knowing Kyouko she certainly would try to go alone we'll that will not happen at all.

* * *

Ah well my very first story here in fan fiction. I would like it a lot if you would give some time to review. Just tell me if I should continue or not. Ja ne. =)


End file.
